The present invention relates to shipping containers and display stands formed primarily from foldable sheet material such as paperboard or corrugated board to hold and to display packages of merchandise. The present invention also includes a method of shipping and displaying small products.
The expenses associated with shipping and displaying small retail products that are typically sold in supermarkets, drug stores and similar retail operations are a significant part of the overall cost of merchandising such products. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods of shipping and displaying such products, such as food and candy. Display stands formed from foldable sheet material such as paperboard or corrugated board are well known for use in the shipment and display of merchandise items for sale in retail outlets. Such strands are quite versatile in that they can be designed to accommodate the needs of a particular product. Also these display stands are relatively inexpensive so that they can be discarded or recycled after they have served their purpose for the shipment, display and promotion of the selected product or merchandise.